The present invention relates to animal feeding devices and more particularly to a guard for an automated feeding system which prevents chicks from becoming caught in the feeding mechanism.
In the feeding of animal stock such as poultry, chain-type feed conveyors are frequently employed. These conveyors typically include elongated troughs joined to corner structures. An elongated conveying chain is disposed within the troughs and passes through the corner structures which house sprockets. The conveying chain pulls and pushes feed along on the open conveyor trough to fill it and provide feeding access to the poultry. An example of such a chain-type feed conveyor and corner construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,853, entitled CORNER POST ASSEMBLY and issued on Sept. 8, 1964, to Van Huis.
When employing chain-type feed conveyors to feed poultry, a problem has been experienced with the small chicks riding on the conveying chain. When chicks ride on the chain or feed in close proximity to the corner constructions or portions of the feeder, they can become hung up in the chain and subsequently entrained into the corner housing. This, of course, may have fatal results to the chicks. After approximately three weeks, the chicks mature to such an extent that they are too large to fit into the feed troughs and ride on a chain. At this stage in development, the more mature chickens tend to sit on and feed from the corner housings of the feed system.
In an attempt to keep small chicks from riding on the conveying chain, it has been proposed to provide a reciprocating chick guard which includes an actuating arm and a reciprocating kicker member. The loose interconnection of the components of the reciprocating chick guard and their rapid agitation about the chain causes noise which frightens the chicks away from the mechanism. This reduces the danger of the chicks being caught in the corner assembly. An example of such a guard may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,230, entitled RECIPROCATING CHICK GUARD FOR CONVEYOR-FEEDER CORNER and issued on Nov. 15, 1966, to Van Huis et al.
Prior chick guards, due to their rigid and platelike construction, have permitted the birds to catch their feet as the birds mature. Also, the rigid construction prevents shavings, feathers, litter and the like from being transported along the trough by the chain when the birds are not being fed. Further, prior chain guards have not attempted to prevent the perching of more mature chickens on the corner housings.